The invention relates to a keyboard with a paper holder structure, more particularly to a keyboard with a paper holder structure on a tabletop for holding document or paper.
A prior-art computer desk is generally small in size and has very limited using area for saving room. When a user input data, the user usually does not have sufficient room to put the written information required for inputting the data or turning the page of the document for reading. Therefore, such document is usually put on another chair or on the lap of the user. When the user needs to input data, the user has to draw the keyboard out from the keyboard tray below the computer desk. The keyboard tray will block the user""s vision from reading the written information, and the user has to adjust his/her sitting pose for the typing and reading. After a long-time operation, it deteriorates the user""s visual condition and makes the typing very tiresome. Furthermore, changing pose to input data generally causes the user to miss some information or fix up with the sequence. Such arrangement not only affects the quality of entering data, but also hurts the user""s vision and sitting pose.
In view of these shortcomings, users tend to use a larger computer desk, so that the written information can be put on the desk or the user simply purchases a set of paper holder to clip the document on the desk. However, such larger computer desk does not fit in the place having little room such as school dormitories or small rooms. Therefore, some manufacturers have designed a set of paper holder attached onto the side of a computer monitor to effectively overcome the aforementioned shortcomings.
Although the computer paper holder can solve the problem and eliminate the inconvenience of the small tabletop of the traditional computer, it still has the following shortcomings in its practice:
1. Such paper holder is installed on the side of a computer monitor; when the user draws out the keyboard key to use the keyboard, there is a distance between the user and the computer monitor, and it is difficult for the user to accurately read the information from the paper next to the monitor, and thus the user usually ahs to lean forward for reading. Such arrangement not only affects the user""s sitting pose, but also has negative effects on the user such as leaning too close to the computer monitor and being affected by the radiation.
2. If the user needs to write some notes or mark something in the document while entering the data, the user has to take the paper out from the holder, which wastes time and effort.
3. Since the paper is clipped onto the adjacent side of the computer monitor and its distance from the user is too far, therefore it usually causes the user to miss some information or fix up with the sequence of the document, and thus affects the quality of inputting data.
4. Installing a paper holder next to the computer monitor affects the artistic look of the design of the computer monitor.
The primary objective of the present invention is to overcome the above deficiencies and avoid the existing shortcomings by providing a paper holder installed on the keyboard, which is placed in a keyboard tray in accordance with the present invention to save the working space of the computer desk and facilitate users to read data from an appropriate distance.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a simple structure to save time and effort for its installation, and greatly reduce the cost of buying another paper holder as the traditional arrangement needs.
To achieve the above objectives, the paper holder structure in accordance with the present invention installs a holder on a traditional movable keyboard tray of a computer desk for clipping the paper or written information for the input to save the working space on the tabletop of the computer desk and facilitate users to read data from the document at an appropriate distance, and input the data into the computer accurately.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.